


Ventilation Sensation

by echoesofrome



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Betaed, M/M, Pre-Resonance Cascade, gordons semi-verbal in this, hi its the vent sex fic everyone was waiting for, im. sorry for the title but also not, this is my first time writing Proper half life fic so hopefully its cool askdn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoesofrome/pseuds/echoesofrome
Summary: “I dunno Doc, sounds kinda risky.”“That’s the point, Barn.”“... Let me think about it.”
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	Ventilation Sensation

_ This is a stupid idea. This is a stupid, dangerous, job-risking idea.  _ Barney thought as he hoisted himself up into the vent from the empty supply closet. Just like Gordon had told him to.

He still couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this idea. When Gordon had brought it up, well, he’d thought just what he was thinking now. It was stupid, dangerous, and could cost both of them their jobs. Except he hadn’t said that.

_ “I dunno Doc, sounds kinda risky.” _

_ “That’s the point, Barn.” _

_ “... Let me think about it.” _

He hadn’t said no. And both he and Gordon knew what it meant when he didn’t say no.

That was why he was hauling ass through the ventilation system now. That much wasn’t entirely unusual, the two of them had plenty of races to get to Kleiner’s lab first. The difference here was the final destination.

When he got to the slight opening in the vents, Gordon was already there waiting.

“Finally,” he looked giddy already. “I thought you chickened out or something.”

Barney snorted, practically crawling over him to give him a peck on the lips. “And leave you waiting? Not a chance.”

Gordon grabbed his tie without warning, pulling him forwards again for a deeper kiss, only letting go when they were both panting and a little out of breath. “Good, because I’ve been thinking about this  _ all _ morning,” he murmured, rocking his hips up to meet Barney’s.

Barney’s breath would have hitched had he not already lost it with the kiss. Instead, his hands began to fumble for his belt. “Fuck- c’mon. I can only be on lunch break for so long before people start gettin’ suspicious.”

Gordon let out a little breathless laugh as he moved to undo his own belt, slowly sliding his pants down, followed by his boxers, he was wasting no time at all.

Barney on the other hand, kept fumbling with the button on his pants, cursing as his sweaty fingers slipped off it  _ again.  _ Once he finally managed to undo it, his pants were shoved down in an instant, the belt buckle slamming against the ventilation shaft in the loudest sound he ever heard.

The two of them tensed up immediately, Barney pressing close to Gordon as they listened for any sort of indication that someone had heard, the only sound between the two of them being their shared harsh breathing.

Once enough time had passed, Barney continued much more carefully. “Sorry,” he murmured softly as he finally got his own boxers down, giving his length a quick stroke accompanied by a muffled moan. “Got excited,” he explained.

“Thought as much,” Gordon was smiling nonetheless. It was the tiniest of smiles, but it meant the world to Barney. “Consider me flattered.”

Barney chuckled softly, shaking his head a little as his fingers trailed over Gordon’s skin. Feeling him all over until they slid down to his entrance, and- “A plug?” He gasped softly.

Gordon looked flustered now, a nice blush dusting his face. “We agreed. Remember?”

_ “I’ll prepare myself in the morning, so we won’t have to worry about it.” _

_ “Can’t I help?” _

_ “Would you be able to control yourself well enough?” _

“‘Course I do,” Barney breathed out, awe evident in his voice. “I didn’t realize that meant you’d be working all morning with a plug in your ass,” he pulled it out about halfway, admiring the ease it slid out with before pushing it back in. “How have you been focusing?”

Gordon’s brows were knit together now, mouth falling open ever so slightly at the movement as he gasped. “B-by trying not to sit down,” he admit with a breathless laugh, eyes fluttering open to look up at Barney again. “Lube’s in my coat pocket… Stop teasing and actually fuck me?”

There was no way he could refuse that request. He pulled the plug out slowly first, watching Gordon’s expressions with undue reverence as he whined softly in pleasure. Only once he was satisfied with the show did he set it aside, balancing it on its base.

Without a word, Gordon reached into his lab coat to pull out the small bottle of lube, offering it to the other.

“Have you been carrying this around all day too?” Barney asked, a bit breathless as he popped it open, cringing a little as he wrapped his cold-lubed up hand around his cock.

“Mhm.” Gordon was biting his lower lip as he watched the other the best he could in this cramped space. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you. Feeling it in my pocket.”

“Fuck,” Barney groaned softly, shuffling a little awkwardly to move closer to Gordon, directing him to bend his knees so he could press the head of his cock against his entrance. “That’s- you gotta stop being so hot, Doc, won’t be able to control myself.”

“Then don’t.” He said it as if it were the simplest thing ever, a fact of life. “Fuck me Barney- please?”

A shiver ran down his spine, and slowly he pushed into Gordon, moaning softly. Once he bottomed out he leaned forward, breathing heavily as he nipped at Gordon’s throat, his own arms coming forward to press his legs back even more, almost folding him in half. “Haf’ta keep quiet,” he murmured, right into Gordon’s ear. “Promise me you can keep quiet?”

_ “I promise,”  _ Gordon’s shaky sign was more than enough to convince Barney.

Barney rocked his hips ever so slightly to press deeper into that tight warmth before slowly pulling out, he ignored Gordon’s almost silent whine as he did so, stopping only when the head was left in. Then he snapped his hips forwards.

The moan that tore out Gordon was deafening in the echoing metal tunnels.

Barney all but slapped a hand over Gordon’s mouth, not slowing his hips for a second once he got a rhythm going. “Shh- shh.” He nipped at Gordon’s earlobe, panting softly. “Quiet, gotta be quiet sweetheart,” he groaned softly.

Gordon could only nod, pupils blown wide when Barney caught sight of them. He was absolutely loving this, it seemed.

“Gonna move my hand,” He warned, slowing down for a moment now, for Gordon’s sake. “If you can’t keep quiet, gonna need you to use your own, alright darling?”

Barney waited for Gordon to nod again, before removing his hand, sliding it back down to his thigh to press back on it again. Slowly he began picking up the pace again, soft pants growing harder and faster.

Gordon whined as his head fell back, his hands reaching up to claw at the back of Barney’s vest, trying to pull him closer.

He couldn’t help but indulge, pressing forward again to kiss and nip at Gordon’s throat, pulling out soft noises the other was clearly trying to hold back. He knew better than to actually mark him, but he could tease a bit.

The vents were filled with their shared heavy breathing, hushed moans and whimpers. With Gordon holding onto him like his life depended on it, Barney couldn’t bring himself to pull away, swearing softly as he slowed his hips for a moment, before opting for shorter, much more pointed thrusts.

“B-Barney-” Gordon gasped, throwing his head back before a low moan escaped him. Finally letting go of Barney, he bit down on the flesh of his palm, muffling another moan before it managed to escape his mouth.

“Fuck,” Barney hissed softly, giving Gordon’s throat another nip before pulling back a little, looking down at the wrecked man beneath him. “So good,” he murmured, keeping his voice low, “so good for me. Nice ‘nd quiet, darling. Look so good,” he groaned, thumbs rubbing circles into Gordon’s inner thighs.

Gordon only whined beneath him, hips bucking up ever so slightly. Barney only noticed his hand moving when it was already wrapped around his length, and dear lord was he gorgeous when he arched his back like that.

“Oh- jesus doc,” He gasped, unable to stop his hips from speeding up again, watching Gordon’s thumb circle around the head of his cock, spreading precum around before his gaze flickered upwards again, catching the other’s eyes.

Half lidded, and with pupils blown just as wide as before, there was a trail of drool dripping down his chin as he fucked up into his own hand, pressing back the best he could in this tight space every time Barney thrust forward.

It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. “Oh my god, Gordon,” he leaned forward again, burying his face in the crook of Gordon’s neck, breathing hard into the stiff fabric of his dress shirt, his hips stuttering. “F-fuck. I’m close-”

“Please-” Gordon whimpered, teeth releasing the flesh of his palm, though definitely leaving a mark that wouldn’t fade for a while. “P-please- Barney-”

Barney bit down suddenly, muffling his moan as his thrusts fell out of rhythm, burying himself deep as he finally came, shudders wracking through his body.

He finally came to again a couple of seconds later, feeling Gordon squeezing around him still as his hand moved faster and faster.

“Hey-” Barney pushed himself up a little, batting away Gordon’s hand, not without some resistance though. “Lemme do it, c’mon,” he murmured, wrapping his hand around the other’s throbbing cock.

Gordon’s hips bucked up as he let out a choked moan, head falling back against the vent with a soft thud. “Fuck- Barney- I’m so close, please,” he whined.

“Come on, so good,” Barney whispered, hand beginning to move faster. “C’mon darling, let go for me…”

Gordon could only whimper as he finally came, eyes rolling back a bit as his nails dug into Barney’s wrist.

The only sound left as the two of them gathered their wits was once again their shared soft panting.

“Here,” Gordon said a little breathlessly once he was thinking clear enough again, pulling some tissues out of his coat.  _ “For cleaning,” _ he signed once Barney took them, clearly a little too out of it for words.

“On, no, I was going to blow my nose with them,” he teased, wiping up the mess on Gordon’s stomach. “This isn’t enough for the rest of it,” he said after a moment.

Gordon blinked up at him, pausing for a moment before individually signing each letter.  _ “Plug.” _

Barney felt his face flush immediately, cheeks bright red. “Oh,” he murmured softly, before slowly starting to pull out. He swallowed thickly as he reached for the plug, watching Gordon’s eyes slide shut as he slowly pressed it in. “Fuck.”

Gordon’s eyes slid open again, and he grinned a little, then he cringed. “Barn- my thighs hurt,” he murmured.

“Oh! Shit- yeah-” Barney shifted back a bit in the ventilation shaft, allowing Gordon to stretch out his legs again. “Sorry- here,” he grabbed the other’s pants, carefully handing them over.

“I’m gonna be sore all day,” he said offhandedly as he took his pants, carefully trying to get them on again without irritating his thighs too much.

“Good.” Barney had apparently lost his filter  _ and _ his shame sometime earlier, trying to get his own boxers back on. “You’ll have more than just my cum to remind you of it then.” He felt his cheeks growing red even as he said it.

There was a beat of silence, and then Barney felt a sudden grip on his tie, pulling him forward and closer to Gordon’s face. “You think your cum wouldn’t be enough? I’ll be thinking about you all day already.” His voice was low, sending a shiver down Barney’s spine before he was suddenly pulled into a kiss, gentle, and far too lovely considering what had just occurred.

When they pulled away, Barney suddenly had his own pants shoved into his arms. “Get dressed, angel. Gotta get back to work.”

He couldn’t help but blush at the pet name, doing just as he was told before leaning over to give Gordon another gentle peck. “... I’ll see you after work, darling. Don’t stay too late.”

Another peck, initiated by Gordon this time. “After this? Not a chance,” he murmured, before pulling away. “Don’t get caught,” he reminded Barney, shifting so he could crawl back into one of the smaller branching shafts.

“I won’t, I won’t,” he insisted, a little grin on his own face. “You don’t get caught either, doc. Not crawlin’ outta here or limping back to the lab.”

There was only a hum in response, and Barney took that as his cue to leave.

It was incredibly hard to keep a straight face later that day when a coworker mentioned some particularly… active sounding rats.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any ooc-ness I tried and don't really have the energy to try More askdnfkd.
> 
> Follow my twitter @echoesofrome, I talk abt random shit but also post snippets of other fics while I'm writing them.


End file.
